kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Victoria
Queen Victoria (ヴィクトリア, Vikutoria) is the Queen of Britain, and is who Ciel Phantomhive does work with the underworld for, in return for bribe money. Appearance In the manga, Queen Victoria appears to be a strong, capable, elder woman, as even Baldroy asks: "Who's the funky old gran?" upon her first appearance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 42 In the anime, however, she appears to be a small, sickly woman who always dresses in black, including a black veil that covers her face. When her face is shown, she appears to be a young girl with long, grey hair. She also has part of her dead husband's flesh attached to her, which despite her youthful appearance, continues to rot and causes her daily pain. However, she doesn't want it changed, as it is part of Albert's original body. Personality In the manga, she is described as being responsible for "the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history." She's the political power behind the idea of expanding the territories of Great Britain allowing it to notoriously become 'the empire where the sun never sets'. She's also acknowledged in the field of fashion at balls and other fashionable events and she was the one leading the trends that had immense popularity among the people. She is still deeply in love with her deceased husband, Prince Albert, and frequently needs to be cheered up by her aide, John Brown, who wears a Prince Albert hand puppet. She also has a tendency to call Ciel "boy," as she says he'll always be a cute little boy to her. Despite her somewhat odd tendencies, she has garnered a lot of respect from most characters in the manga.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 39-44''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 22, page 14 She speaks through her aide, Ash, where she has him use the Royal we, and appears to be unable to function without his presence. When she does speak, she has a vision of destruction, similar to Angela, and describes a willingness to kill everything, including Ciel. Despite this, she expects Ciel to remain loyal to her, and is surprised when he doesn't. In the anime, she also claims responsibility for his parents' deaths, as it was part of her vision to get rid of that which is "unclean." As a result of these somewhat psychotic desires, she has notably more enemies in the anime than in the manga.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 15''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 22 Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Though not seen, the Queen sent Ciel to investigate the matter of prostitutes being murdered on the streets recently. Because of the killer's ways are very unconventional, the Queen is disturbed by it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 8-9 Later, Ciel solved the 'Jack the Ripper' case and terminated the murderer so the Queen could be at ease. However, he never told her Jack the Ripper's true identity.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 13-15 Curry Contest The only time, thus far, that Queen Victoria has been seen was when she arrived to the curry contest on a horse. As she comes to a stop, she tramples her aide, John Brown, with her horse but he recovers and announces that the Queen has something to say. He helps her down from the horse as the Queen says the show was exciting and the fragrance permeating throughout the entire room makes her feel nostalgic as at a time she had curry with Albert on White Island. Victoria then bursts into tears, reminded of her dead husband Albert, and John pulls out a puppet of her husband and claims to be him with a dead-panned face.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 44-45 Once she calms herself, she says she's allowed one vote since she's invited to be a judge. Victoria gives the trophy to Sebastian and proclaims him the winner because of the curry bun's ability to be consumed by anyone without utensils and that takes even children into account. Everyone's happy and equal as no one's discriminated against based on age or amount of money. She approves of the Funtom Company's accounting for their future, the children.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 45-49 Queen Victoria then consoles Agni, telling him that she also enjoyed his curry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 2 Queen Victoria later watches Prince Soma as he accepts Meena leaving him and asks Agni to be his butler again. She comments that it is good that everything worked out well, referring to Ciel as 'boy'. Ciel, flustered, humbly asks the Queen to stop referring to him that way. Victoria lightheartedly says that Ciel will always be that cute little boy to her. Ciel asks why she is there, and she said that she came because she has not seen him in a while as he only sends letters and never visits. Ciel answers that someone like him should not be seen around her and she pats his head, telling him not to say that. He is so young and yet he performs his duties so seriously just like his father, Vincent. She then comments emotionally about her dead husband Albert and breaks down crying so John uses his Albert puppet once again. Consequently, Queen Victoria takes her leave and says she will have the Grand Chamberlain's office send the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant sent to Ciel soon. She rides on her horse and departs and after a silence, Ciel asks John if he has to be going to. John, reminded, chases after the Queen.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 14-17 It is shown, though, that inside Ciel's pocket, she had John slip an envelope from her containing a note and two tickets to the Noah's Ark Circus. Sebastian initially speculates this might be a Christmas present, but it later turns out to be an investigative assignment.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 30-31 Noah's Ark Circus While not yet seen in this part of the storyline, it is shown that Ciel was sent to retrieve the kidnapped children, alive. However, he instead has Sebastian set Baron Kelvin's manor on fire, killing the children in the process. Some of her subordinates are seen watching the burning manor, having also been sent by the Queen. However, they were simply ordered to watch and report back.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Displeased with Ciel's failure to return to the children, she sends Charles Grey and Charles Phipps to deliver a request from her to Ciel. She asks that he hold a banquet and that he entertain a guest in two weeks time. However, she requests this not of the Queen's Watchdog, but of the nobleman Earl Ciel Phantomhive. In order to regain some of his former esteem, Ciel accepts the request and welcomes an unnamed writer into his home. It is later revealed that the murder of Georg von Siemens was all planned according to her wish as she wanted to eliminate a rival to England i.e. him. She had also planned a 'punishment' for Ciel for failing to return the kidnappined children by framing him for the initial murder. Anime's Synopsis Shard of Hope While not seen, it is later implied, from the Angela's retrieval of the maniacal doll relaying orders to Drossel Keinz and her singing of London Bridge is Falling Down like Drossel, that Queen Victoria is responsible for the kidnappings and other actions of Drossel. Curry Contest Instead of arriving after the contest, she arrives before, with a speech from Ash marking the beginning of the contest. While the judges deliberate, she tries a bit of Sebastian's curry, and gives it the same rave review, through Ash. However, Meena, who has succumbed to the effects of the spice curryma that responds to people's darkness, insults the queen and moves in to attack her, but is stopped by Sebastian, Agni and to some extent, Prince Soma. After Sebastian's curry cures those afflicted, she declares him the winner. Conspiracy and Revenge Lau informs Ciel that Queen Victoria is trying to start a world war, which prompts Ciel to go to the exposition to meet with her. thumb|right|190px|Queen Victoria succumbs to her rotting flesh. He encounters her in the Eiffel Tower's elevator, where she shares that she'd like to kill everything that's unclean and have a new creation born from the destruction. The way she speaks, however, prompts Ciel to suspect that she is responsible for his parents' deaths, which when confronted, she confirms. However, she finds Ciel's anger astonishing, and when Ash arrives, she orders him to kill Ciel. When Ciel orders Sebastian to slay Ash and the Queen, she becomes visibly distressed, and blames Ciel for the resulting fight, asking why he doesn't stop it. When Ciel notices that the fight is endangering the citizens below, he orders Sebastian to stop, and Ash takes advantage of the opportunity to carry Queen Victoria away. Back at Buckingham Palace, Albert's flesh continues to bother her, but when she doesn't want it changed, Ash abandons her. She is seen crying blood while rubbing the rotten flesh on her face, and later, it is shown that she succumbs to the rot and dies. Later, she is replaced by a fake Queen Victoria. Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Quotes * "Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right. This is a method that takes even the children into account. Everyone is happy: the rich, the poor, the adults, the children. Everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom Company's accounting for our future, the children."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 47 Trivia * Queen Victoria and her late husband Prince Albert were real individuals who lived and ruled in the same time Kuroshitsuji is set in. * Azzurro Vanel and Undertaker are the only two characters who have voiced a distaste for the manga's version of her. Gallery Queen V.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Royalty